Forbidden Friendship
by Starprize
Summary: He was my first friend, he was the one to understand my kind, he was the first to understand me...(Toothless POV More info inside)
1. Prologue

Notes ! : Alright, let's get a few things out of the way before we start on our magical journey through my mine and curiosity. This will be my first time to writing a "How to train your Dragon" Fanfiction. I was a big fan of the book, and don't know why it took me so long to make something like this. So I will assure you now, I am not new to writing; I have written several fanfictions to other books, and are currently making a novel of my own. So don't worry this won't suck that bad, there will probably be minor mistakes in spelling and grammar.

So this Fanfiction is based off that scene where Hiccup touches Toothless for the first time and that beautiful song "Forbidden Friendship" plays. Well watching that scene it made me think, what about Toothless POV? Through this movie I kept thinking about it. So I'm going to make it possible. I'm going to write a Fanfiction on Toothless POV. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, voice your opinions, I like hearing things I should improve on. Just be a little gentle on words. Follow and Favorite!

Prologue

There is always a special feeling everyone has, that feeling that brings you to peace, brings you to eternal bliss. This feeling is triggered by hunting in the early morning, practicing at a certain skill that'll impress your parents, or just taking a walk down a green forest's path. Whatever it is, you'll do anything to achieve that feeling, and soon enough it because your dirty secret, your own hobby.

Nothing can beat that feeling. Not even everything you ever wanted. It just can't compare to anything. And my feeling, my bliss, is flying.

It's the way the wind feels as it caresses the body, kisses the face and takes one to new heights. Flying makes me feel free, makes me feel as if I'm the only one in the sky, the only one who embraces the playfuly tugging of the wind as I glide through.

Night is the best time for me to fly. It's that chilling air that trickles through my scales. The stars lining up in certain patterns to tell stories about our past, and the famous dragons that carved them.

The wind is calmer at night, making peaceful flight easy to grasp. There are fewer clouds in the sky, showing the moon and its beauty as it lights up the land under me. To be in flight like this is breath taking, I thank to them that I was born with wings.

Not only is the night peaceful with little problems, mostly from our neighbors, I blend perfectly into the night, so the chances that I'll be seen or attacked are extremely low. And it's just the wind seems sweeter than it is in the morning, or in the afternoon. It's like sweet grass.

But sometimes, you have to wake up. . .

The dark growl stirred the whole nest into full awakeness; it even tore me from my peaceful dream. My body was on full alert, already ready to take off for a fleeing flight, even if just woken up a few second before.

My other brothers and sisters roared in terror, understanding what time it was. It was feeding time. Not for us, but for _him._ Our current king. With tensed muscles, the king roared this time, scattering everyone like roaches to the light.

Within a matter of seconds everyone was flying attempting to escape while following the orders he set in place. Leaping from my rock, I expanded my perfect black wings and took off with everyone before the king appeared from his thick curtain like fog.

We all took off through the doors and tunnels the volcano gave us, some disappeared from the very top, and covered in a clog of dark smoke. We, even if being grumpily woken up, wanted to escape, but had to return, at one point or another.

The night wind gave me some comfort as my greenish yellow orbs looked at all my brethren. I was the only one who was coated in black, the only one who was the unholy offspring of lightening and darkness.

I was to suffer alone; I was the only one in the whole nest who didn't have another. Yes, we were all one big family, but I was the only one who didn't look like any of my brothers or my sisters.

Small roars and cries came from the others, I didn't want to listen in, but it was all about attacking the closet town, easy prey, fast food, and it sure did beat night fishing. The king wouldn't want to be waiting for seafood.

I forced myself to fall behind, I didn't mind attacking the town and scooping up a sheep or pig. I just didn't want to go back to my lonely rock, to being the only one who sleeps alone, depending on self body heat.

I just wished there was some way, some excuse that would let me not return to the nest. Whatever it may be, I'll take it.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes ! : Here it is Chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter one - Downfall

Compared to the nest, this town wasn't to far off and wouldn't take long to capture food. It was fast, not really easy, and we could get back to finish the night in terrifying fear. It was our fast food.

This town had been there for about seven generations, and with each generation getting food became harder, and harder. They became stronger, smarter, and learned how to slay us. This is another reason why we travel in packs, if someone's in a bined, a family member could help.

Vikings are what they call themselves, it's not really a good name. But if they think it's iminidating, then it is, to them. We don't really care what they call themselves, as long as they don't cause us to much trouble. Like everyother time we hunt, everyone made it to the town way before me. I wasn't procrastinating, oh no, I was just taking my time.

The night wind, oh who could resist that? And tonight, was a warm night so I couldn't help myself and played into its tempation. The darken water glisining off the moon light. I could get drunk just being int he night sky.

When I did get to this town, I just remained in the air, flying, watching with curiousity. I wasn't one to act in the attacking of a town, when things got to bad I went in and distracted everyone. For some reason, the vikings feared me a lot more then they did my brethen. Was it because no one has actually seen me before? Maybe because my attacks are powerful? With one blow I can destroy two of their huts.

Roars, cries, and shouts echoed into the night sky as the small battle took place. Nasty things these vikings are. If only they knew our problem, if only they knew the hell everyone went through to gather food that wasn't even for us, but for our nasty king.

With the first dragon, came the alarm, and within a matter of seconds, the whole town was swarming with vikings, ready to kill a dragon. I watched them curiously, they sort of reminded me of the nest. When our king growled, every dragon jerked out of sleep and was on the edge. It looks that way for the vikings. When that alarm goes off, everyone's jumping to their feet and itching for a fight.

One...Two... Three

Three buildings as I could count destroyed. With curious eyes I watched them, well some of the smaller vikings, run with buckets of water. Were they attempting to put out the fire? Why? So they could rebuild? Weren't they tired of rebuilding their huts?

I enjoyed being me at times, well minus the forever alone feeling. But It's the color of my wings, of my scales, the color of night. I could watch these vikings at night, I could admire how they act like dragons, how they stick together. I would watch them all night if it weren't for the leaders roar.

With each pack we had a leader, and he would call when I'm needed. It would be the same dragon who lead us to and fro home and hunting grounds. When he would roar, that meant they were in trouble.

And when that roar echoed through the night sky I sprung into action. I looked for something, something big and noticeable to them. All I had to do was fly down blow that up and everyone was normally home free after three of my attacks.

Seeing a tower were one of my fiery brethens were I flew high. High into the stary night sky, I need to climb, I needed to get high in the sky to dive down and attack.

Feeling high enough I flew downward, my wings tucked at my side, gaining speed. Once close enought I let out one of my best warning shots. The people of the town took imediate reaction and ducked down, fearing my attacks.

Letting the ball of fire and electrictiy out my mouth and flew towards to tower. I made it over just as my attack hit. No problem, any dragon in trouble was given a few seconds to escape and with that one hit the whole top of the tower came down crashing on Vikings.

Seconds attack, brings down the tower completely. And now all I do now is hang out in the sky until I am needed again. Loneness fills itself up in my stomach, this happens each time I'm out on a hunt with them.

They just use me, then leave me alone until I am once again needed. I just needed to relax, fly around in the night sky, enjoying the feeling of it. I can't let myself get destracted, I need to focuse, focuse on finding a way to escape my life. Not in death, but to start another one. And hopefully find my own kind, a friend, anything works for me.

I let myself roar a couple of times, this depressed feeling was being balled up by anger. Why was I the only one of my kind? Where was my family? Where is my friends? Why am I so alone! I'll take anything! Anything!

I sent another lighting/fire ball at another town. That was actually calming me down. That's much better. More relaxed...

I turned my head just in time to see something flying at me, but I have no time to dodge or move out the way. This forgien thing wraps around me, tight and painfully. A pain filled shreik leaves my mouth as I fall to the ground at a fast pace.

What is this?!

My mind is racing as I struggle to get out of this. The fall will extremely painful! Even more painful at this speed! Damn, Damn, Damn!

I close my eyes just in time as I make inpact with the world. This pain is undescribable, It feels as if my bodies being ripped apart. The rocks, the trees, other objects colliding hard against my body.

My last thing I feel is bounching off a rock and landing hard on the ground. Then everything goes black. This isn't what I meant by escaping my old life...


End file.
